Sad Savior
by Mimi Fullbuster
Summary: She got hurt, so terribly hurt. Her purity and innocence was taken from her. And he found her, took her home and protected her, so that she shall never get hurt again...
1. Chapter 1

Love &amp; Loss

**\- Hello everyone:) So here's my second Fanfiction! Whoo! And it's another sad one!.. Yay? "^_^ Well, I hope you like it and I'd be glad if you left a review!-**

She just sat there on the cold floor of a dark alley, covering her exposed skin with her trembling arms. He couldn't belive his own eyes, when he found her like this. He kneeled down next to her, gently settling his hand on her shoulder. She winced at his touch and her body began to shiver again.

God, how it hurt him to see her like this and to just think of what happened to her only a few moments ago, broke his heart.

„Lucy, we need to get ya' outta here." He whispered quietly, trying not to scare her even more.  
The tears just kept streaming down her face and she turned her head away from him, ashamed of herself.

„Please, Lucy, that bastard can't hurt ya' now."

The young beauty took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little, but still she couldn't bear to look at him. „F-Fine..." She said weakly, for her voice seemed to fail her.

The raven haired man gently grabbed her arm and laid it over his own shoulder, helping her to get on her feet. Just then he realized that there was blood running down her inner thigh. 

_The damn bastard took her vir-_

„D-Don't stare please.." She stated weakly.

„I'm sorry, didn't mean to." He said, turning his head to look forward again. „Can you walk?"

The blonde Mage nodded her head hesitantly and he slowly took a step forward, then another one and another and another... Until they finally reached his house. Though the way there seemed like an eternity, it actually took them about 10 minutes.

„We're here." The young man exclaimed and opened the door with his free hand. Then they entered and she looked around, for she had never actually been at his house. She didn't even know he had one.

„You can take a bath or shower if you like. I'll prepare some clothes for you." He said as he guided her to the bathroom.

„Thank you.." She replied as she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The Ice Make Mage sighed and walked into his bedroom, grabbing some comfortable clothes from his closet before heading back towards the bathroom. He could hear that she was already taking the shower, so he knocked on the door and called:

„I'll come in and leave some clothes for you now, okay?"

„H-Hai!"

He slowly opened the door and tried not to look in the direction the shower was, which he apparently failed terribly at, since he was now directly staring at her perfectly shaped siluette and it made his face grow red like a tomato.

_Wow, that body of hers is literally perfect.._

But after a few more seconds of staring and almost drooling, he shook the wrong thoughts off his mind and remembered what his actual intention was. So he placed the clothes next to the sink and walked out again, releasing a breath he was holding subsconsiously.

_Fuck, I gotta get those thoughts outta my head, it really isn't the right time for this..._

He ran his fingers through his dark, spiky hair, now walking to the living room to eventually sit down on the couch. He rested his ellbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

„I can't believe that fuckin' moron took her virginity... How screwed up is that guy to do something like that to such an innocent, pure girl..." He murmured lowly, clenching his hair in his hands.

What was he going to do with her now? She needed help and support, but he couldn't just tell everyone about it.

„Gray..?" He heard a quiet, soft voice from behind and quickly sat up, turning his head around to look at the girl he used to call his best friend.

_She really is a true beauty..._

„O-Oh, Lucy, you're ready.. Uhm, do you want to go to bed now?" He asked, his voice shaking, which was really unusual and he couldn't even explain why it was failing him at this very moment.

She just nodded and stared down at the ground, her hands nervously fondling with the hemm of the shirt he gave her.

He stood up and walked up to her, though keeping a distance so she wouldn't get scared or something. „Would you like to sleep in my bed? I can sleep on the couch."

The Spirit Mage thought for a moment before shaking her head. „Can we sleep in the same room please?" She mumbled quietly.

„Ah, sure, I'll just get my bed done and then we can go to sleep." He answered, slightly surprised that she actually wanted him to be with her.

He gave her a quick nod and headed to the bedroom to eventually prepare a bed for himself. And by bed I mean a matress on the floor, a blanket and a pillow.

„I'm done here, you can come now, if you want." He called from the bedroom and soon he heard her light footsteps come closer to finally stop by the bed. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. Gray then turned the lights off and laid down in his own 'bed'.

„Gray?"

„He can't hurt me now, right?"

„Yeah, he can't.. I'm with you and I'm going to protect you, I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again."

„Thank you..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Saviour

Chapter 2:

The following morning had been rather uncomfortable, since the two mages didn't really have a topic to talk about. She, of course, didn't wanr to talk about the incident from the day before. But he didn't want to act as if nothing had happened. And so they both just remained silent the whole morning. The heavy silence filled the room and that especially tugged on Gray's nerves. He wanted to talk about what had happened and what they were going to do now, but he didn't want to force Lucy into something, she wasn't ready for. And he knew for sure that she wasn't ready just yet. No one would be. But he also had to do something about this, he couldn't just leave everything like this...

„Lucy, sooner or later we gotta talk about what happened." He broke the exhausting silence and stared down at her.

„..."

„Come on Luce, I just wanna help you." He begged, this time with a softer tone.

„What is there to talk about? He raped me, took my virginity, left me in a god damn alley. What else is there we should discuss, Gray?" She stated blankly, staring up at her opponent.

His brows furrowed and he clenched his fists in attempt to surpress the urge to strangle the guy who did this to his best friend. „You don't need to remind me." He took a deep breath and continued. „But we need to get you help, we can't just leave it like this and just live on as if nothing happened."

„I don't need help! I'm f-fine, okay!" She raised her voice a little, her lip starting to quiver and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

„No you're not, Lucy. And that is completely understandable." He grabbed her by her shoulders, making her wince slightly.

„B-But I am..." Her voice had gotten much weaker and quieter and the tears started streaming down her face.

He released a sigh and let go off her shoulders. „Sometimes it's okay to break down and show weakness..."

Just then she broke down, fell on her knees and cried her eyes out. And all he could do was sit there, next to her and watch her suffer, for she was just too fragile. He could break her, if he touched her, though he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and show her that everything was going to be okay again. And it hurt him. Yet again he couldn't save the ones dear to him. Just like he couldn't save Ur. Nor his father. He was pathetic, useless. And being reminded of that over and over again tired him. His old wounds were ripped open again. But he had to cut that out for now, since Lucy needed him now, even though she denied it. He clung to the hope that sooner or later she'd open up to him and let him in, let him help her. He would wait for her. And when she was going to be ready, he'd be there.

„I'll head to bed then, thanks for everything Gray.." She said, her voice weak, as she stood up.

„Alright, I'll just stay here for a bit longer." He replied, giving her a quick nod.

She then turned her back on him and went for the bedroom, leaving him on the couch, all by himself. He just stared down at the floor, his dark hair shadowing his eyes. The memories of the past few days flooded his mind. And it made him angry. Frustrated. Hatred for the man who had taken Lucy's virginity coiled in his chest.

„That bastard.." He mumbled through gritted teeth, clenching his fists tightly. He then took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his thick hair, before violently punching the wall next to him.

All this had really gotten to him. Well, of course it had. Some filthy asshole had hurt his best friend. _His _Lucy. And when he came, it was already too late. It made him feel even more useless than before. Never could he be the one to save. Especially not for Lucy, Natsu had always been her saviour, her Knight in shining armour. _He _had always been there, when she needed someone to hold her tight and make sure everything was going to be okay.

Gray was so incredibly jealous of that flamebrain of a Dragon Slayer. Though Lucy and Natsu were not really a couple, they shared that special bond. _'How did that oblivious, dense idiot get such a beautiful, caring, sweet girl?! He doesn't deserve her.' _Neither did Gray. At least that's what he thought. He was just a pathetic, useless waste of space. Never had he achieved anything, done anything right. Always had he screwed things up. He would only mess things up with Lucy as well.

„Fuck!" He whispered out furiously, punching his head over and over again, as tears were already streaming down his face.

„Gray...?"

He froze. He did not dare move an inch.

„What is wrong?" He heard her ask, her voice full of concern.

He quickly wiped his eyes and regained composure. „Nothing. Just go back to bed."

He heard her come closer and felt a light touch on his shoulder. „Why are you crying?"

„I-I'm not.." He said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

She sat down beside him and looked at him with those deep, chocolate brown eyes. „Come on, you can tell me, Gray. Didn't you say breaking down was okay sometimes?"

He avoided eye contact and shrugged. „It's nothing I couldn't deal with myself."

„Why won't you let me help you? You don't have to act up all cool, you know?"

„Because I should be the one helping you, Lucy. Not the other way around." His voice grew a bit louder and regained strength.

„Who said that?" She offered him an encouring smile.

„I. For fuck's sake, I just want to be the one to save you, just one effin' time! But no, instead, I'm bathing myself in self pity again! No wonder you chose _Natsu_ and not me!" He snapped, his voice full of frustation and anger. „I couldn't save Ur, nor my father! I always fuck things up! And this one time I wanted to make things right!"

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but then she lowered her gaze and her expression saddened. „I'm so sorry, Gr-"

„No! I don't want your sympathy! I don't deserve that! I'm useless and pathetic, I should just go kill myself!" He bursted out furiously, standing up and towering above her.

„But I need you, Gray. I need you to stay here with me and protect me."

And at that moment he just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. She said wanted _him_, and not Natsu, not anyone else.

„If you just kill yourself, who is going to be there to help me get better? Who will be going to the police with me and hold my hand, when I tell them what had happened?" She reached for his hand and pulled him back on the couch.

„Thanks.." He mumbled under his breath. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

She gave him a warm smile and shook her head. „It's fine."

„So, you're willing to go to the police?" He asked, deciding to just change the topic.

She nodded her head and sighed. „I still don't feel very well about it, but I guess I can take that."

„We can wait, if you want. You don't need to force yourself to do this, if you're not ready for it." He stated in a soft tone, not wanting to rush.

„No, I just want to get over with it.." She replied and shrugged.

„Alright. I guess we should go to sleep now?" Her slowly stood up and looked down at her, his eyes still a bit red and swollen from crying earlier.

„Yeah, you look pretty messed up." She joked and got up from the couch now, heading towards the bedroom.

„Shut up." He growled back, following her.

„Oh and by the way... I didn't choose Natsu."

**Hah, I bet you guys thought this was gonna be all about Lucy, but nope! I guess I'mma do that in the next chappie, I'm not sure yet. So, I hope you like it so far and I'd be glad, if you gave a review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sad Savior**

Chapter 3:

„_Oh and by the way... I didn't choose Natsu."_

The words echoed through his mind over and over again. A big grin, goofy grin settled on his lips.

„What's with that look?" She asked in a skeptical tone, ripping him out of his thoughts.

He focused back on the road in front of him and shook his head. „It's nothing."

She cocked a brow and stared at him, but he just ignored her.

„How are you feelin'?"

„Well... it's not like I'm all excited about this.. We will probably have to go to the doctor after we do the report at the police..." She stated with a long sigh.

„Yeah, we'll have to prove that... uhm.." He cleared his throat nervously, missing the right words to describe it.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat next to him. „Right..."

An awkward silence passed between the two of them.

„Oh look, we're here." He broke the silence and shut down the engine of his car.

„Finally.." She mumbled quietly, sarcasm lacing in her angelic voice.

The police officers had asked Lucy a bunch of really inappropriate questions and whenever she'd feel too uncomfortable, she squeezed Gray's hand tightly, which he didn't mind at all. Though the questions sometimes made Gray really angry and he just wanted to blow a punch across the officers' faces. He knew how hard it was for Lucy to talk about the incident and having to describe it in such detail must have been hell for her. They even had her describe the asshole's outward appearance, which made Gray even more furious. But they pulled through.

The next thing they had to do was go to a doctor. So they did. And he had to admit, this was even worse than the police report. Especially when the doctor explained what exactly was wrong with her lower region and that severe damage was caused due to the fact that Lucy had been a virgin, when it happened. The damn monster was way too rough with her and now she suffered from very painful injuries in her private parts. And that just disgusted Gray. How a man could be such a pathetic dickhead to actually hurt an innocent girl, only because he was too damn stupid to get a woman to sleep with him **willingly**. But what he was feeling was nothing compared to what Lucy was currently going through, of course. He couldn't even imagine what she must be feeling like after all that had happened. But he was eager to help her and make her feel better. And one day she would be fine again and he would be waiting, no matter how long it would take.

But he noticed something on their way back to his house. She had been staring down at her hand or feet constantly and that worried him. He decided that it might be a good idea to ask her as soon as they get back.

„Luce, is everything okay with you?" He eventually asked, as he opened the front door and held the door open for her.

„Y-Yeah, I just have a headache.." She mumbled, as she entered shortly after him.

„You sure? Lucy, you know you ca-"

„I said I'm fine, just cut it out, Gray.." She almost hissed.

He was a bit taken aback by her words, but decided to just let her be.

„I'll go take a shower.." He heard her murmur as she rushed towards the bathroom, and before he could protest she was out of sight and the bathroom door was locked.

He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his best friend, Natsu.

„Hey flame brain, can we meet up, there's somethin' I gotta tell you."

„Oh? Is it that important?"

„Yes, Natsu. It is."

A sigh could be heard from the other end of the line. „Fine, ice princess. Where?"

„At the park, as soon as possible."

„Yeah, yeah, I got ya'. See ya' there."

And with that, Gray ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

„I'll go get something, alright Luce? I won't be gone for too long!" The raven haired man called from the other side of the bathroom.

„H-Hai!" Came her reply.

He then grabbed his jacket and made his way out of his house.

_At the park_

„Yo, ice prick!"

Gray swung his head to the right to see who was the source of the voice, while he was sitting on a bench nearby one of the Sakura trees.

„Yo, Natsu."

The pinkette sat down next to his best friend and arched a brow. „So what to ya' wanna discuss with me? And it better be really damn important."

„Believe me Natsu, it is." Gray inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. „Lucy got raped."

Silence.

„WHAT?!" The pink haired male jumped up from his seat and stared down at his best friend, his brows furrowed and eyes widened. „You've got to be kiddin' me right now, Gray?!"

„No, you idiot.. I found her on the floor in a dark alley shortly after..." He thought for a moment. „..'it' happened."

Suddenly Natsu raised his fist and slammed it against Gray's cheek, which caused him to fall off the bench and hit the ground. „Ya' calling me an idiot?! Ya' could of saved her, you fuckin' retard!"

Gray simply glared up at the pyro, supporting his weight on his elbows. „Do you really think I don't know that! I know I fucked up again, just like I always do, but that's not the god damn point! Lucy needs help! She needs us both, fighting ain't gonna help her!"

Natsu calmed down a little, but the furious expression was still evident on the young male's features. „Fine, I'll kick ya' sorry ass, when Luce's better."

„Do whatever you want." The raven haired man slowly stood back up and dusted off his clothes.

„Where is she now?"

„At my house." Gray answered, knowing what was going to come next. „And no, we can't go there now. At least you can't. Lucy doesn't know that I called you and I think it's better if we both keep our mouths shut about this, you got it?"

„Ya' really can't get ya' shit together, huh?" The pinkette sighed. „Fine, if it's for the sake of Luce. What are ya' gonna do now?"

„I guess I'll just give her some time, she really needs it.." Gray stated, pain and worry lacing his deep voice.

„Did ya' make a report at the police?"

„Yeah and afterwards we went to a doctor.."

„How bad is it?"

„Very bad. She was bleeding when I found her, the damn bastard took her virginity."

„Fuck..." Natsu hissed through gritted teeth.

All of a sudden Gray rose from his seat and clenched his fists. „I should get going, I don't want to keep her waiting."

„Take care of her, okay?" The pinkette almost begged and the desperation could clearly be heard in his voice.

„Sure will.. See you around." Nodding his head, the dark haired male stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk off.

_Back at Gray's house_

„Hey Luce, I'm back!" Gray called, closing the front door behind him. He then stalked into his living room to see Lucy sitting on his couch, wearing one of his shirts and some loose pants.

„Welcome back." She greeted him and took a sip of the tea she was holding in both her hands.

When Lucy raised her arms a little to connect the cup with her lips, Gray noticed a natsy looking burn and some bruises on her left arm. He sat down next to her and stared at the injuries.

„What happened there, Luce? Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

„Oh that? I just burned myself under the hot water and then tripped, you know I'm very clumsy." She answered and shot him a reassuring smile.

He arched a brow. „Are you sure? Do you want me to treat the wound for you? Looks pretty nasty to me."

She just shook her head and got up from the couch. „I-I'll go take a nap, I'm really tired.." And again she rushed off into his bedroom, before he could protest.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she fell down to her knees, staring at the ground as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

„Don't you see, Gray? I deserve the pain..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sad Savior

Chapter 4:

"_Don't you see, Gray? I deserve the pain..."_

He had heard it, through the door. And it hurt. It hurt so bad, he could barely bear the ache in his heart. She put those nasty burns and bruises on herself?

.

.

.

Feeling tears stream down his face, he slammed open the door and pulled the young blonde into a tight hug. He pressed her to his chest and buried his face in her golden tresses. He felt her wince and tense in his embrace, but he just couldn't help it.

"You don't, Lucy.." Came out a hoarse whisper.

In response her eyes went wide. _He heard it...?_

"Please, don't wreck yourself even more.. You've taken enough already.." His voice was deep, rough and it broke at the last part. It was full of pain.

And she felt bad. She knew how he felt and now he must have felt even worse than before. "I'm sorry, Gray..." She whispered quietly, as her bottom lip began to quiver.

He squeezed her in his embrace and slowly her hands landed on his back, returning the hug, as she buried her face in his chest, silent tears falling from her eyes.

They fell to their knees and their embrace grew more firm, as she cried into his chest. He didn't want to let her go. He was afraid she might hurt herself, if he did leave her alone and he didn't want to risk that. He promised himself to protect her, but never did he expect that he would have to save her from herself. But nevertheless he would protect her from anything, no matter what it would take him and if he had to protect her from herself then so be it. He was willing to stay by her side for as long as it would take her to heal.

"I feel dirty, Gray... misused, filthy... I tried to wash it off with hot water, but I only burned myself in the process..." She murmured quietly and tightened her grasp around his torso.

His eyes widened. _So that was were the burns came from_... "Lucy, just because that fucking bastard... did what he did doesn't mean you are less worthy... He's the one who should suffer and not you.." It hurt him to know she was feeling so miserable that she even put harm to herself. He was also growing angrier not only at himself, but also at the guy who did this to Lu-

"Maybe it's my fault..." She mumbled, shrugging slightly.

_How could she say that like it was nothing? _

"I mean, maybe my clothes were a little too revealing..?"

That was it. He couldn't take anymore of this, it was making him sick to his stomach. "Stop, Lucy."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, a look of utter confusion evident on the girl's features, as he pulled back from the hug, though his hands remained on her shoulders.

"Don't you ever dare blame yourself for what happened." Gray's raven bangs shadowed his eyes and his grip on her shoulders tightened, but not enough to hurt her. "What happened was.. horrible and I'll never forgive that fucker for what he did, but it was certainly **not** your fault. It was anything but your fault." The words came out without any emotion. He sounded cold, just like he always did.

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me now. I am right and you know that."

She lowered her gaze, her face showing a look of sadness and tiredness, as the tears started to stream down her face once more.

All of he sudden he crushed her to himself again, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way. Immediately her hands settled on his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly, as she cried into his chest. Even though he was having a hard time fighting back the tears himself, he wouldn't let them fall now. It wouldn't help them at all. Instead his hands trailed circles on her back in a calming manner, and eventually she stopped crying. She slowly pulled back and freed herself from his embrace, wiping her eyes, even though they both didn't want to let go just yet. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed her soft skin, staring down into her beautiful brown orbs.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. I'll make sure to protect you and if it's necessary even from yourself." He gave her a kind smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

And finally she smiled again. A genuine real smile. "Thank you, Gray.."

With that they both got up and readied themselves for bed.

Oh, how long had it been since she slept so well?

The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face. He turned his head to see if Lucy was still asleep and indeed, she was. And she looked so peaceful it warmed his heart and his smile grew even wider. He gazed at her for a little longer, before he got up from his 'bed' and made his way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He decided to make some pancakes and so he got out all the ingredients and mixed them together. Just when he was done with that, he heard light footsteps approach from behind and again a wide smile formed on his dry lips.

"Good morning, Lucy." He greeted, giving her a brief glance over his broad shoulder. Just then he realized that she was wearing one of his shirts and some boxers. "I see you made yourself at home, huh?"

At the last comment he saw her blush and heard her mumble something like "You told me to...".

"What are you cooking?" She asked and walked closer, getting on her tip toes to look over his shoulder.

"Pancakes. I hope you're fine with that?" He turned his head to look down at the pan in his hand.

A small smile adorned the female's features and she nodded her head. "It smells really good.. I didn't know you were good at cooking."

He chuckled dryly. "Well, who else is here to cook for me?"

She laughed and walked over to the dining table, sitting down on one of the chairs. "I actually want to tell you something, Gray.."

He remained focused on his pancakes, though gave a quick nod. "What is it?"

"Thank you.. for yesterday. I really don't know what was going on with me..." She murmured and looked down at her hands.

"To be honest, I understood why you had done it." He lowered his gaze and released a soft sigh.

"Really?" Her head snapped up as a look of surprise crossed the blonde's face.

"Yeah, I mean...I can understand that you feel that way. But after all I think it's best if we try to move on and leave that behind.." He scratched the back of his neck and then placed the pancakes that he had cooked on a plate and brought them to her. "You should eat, you must be exhausted and hungry."

She nodded her head slowly and hesitantly began to eat. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry at all." He sat down on the opposite side of the table and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright, if you say so.." She shrugged and continued to eat her pancakes. "They taste really amazing!"

He laughed. "I'm glad to hear that."

"So, when are we going to tell the others?.."

"Well, about that.. I already told Natsu, but really only him.." He responded, giving her an apologetic smile.

"O-Oh, I see... And what about the others?"

"Whenever you feel ready for it of course, we don't have to rush with it and I understand if you need some time first."

Her lips curled into a smile and she nodded her head. "Thank you..."

"Maybe we should meet up with Natsu, now that you know. I'm sure he wants to see if you're okay.." The raven haired male suggested, shrugging.

"Y-Yeah, you are probably right.. He deserves to know after all." Having finished her pancakes, she stood up from her sitting position and brought the empty plate into the sink.

He got out his phone and typed in his best friend's number. "Alright, I'll call him and tell him to come over."

She gave him a quick nod, before exiting the kitchen. "I'll go get ready in the meantime then."

"Sure." He called as he lifted the phone to his ear.

…

…

…

"Ice Princess?" Came out a groggy groan.

"Good morning to you too, flame brain." Gray said, a hoarse chuckle escaping his lips.

"What do ya want, droopy eyes? It's like six in the mornin'." The pink haired boy growled.

"It's almost 12 am, squirt." The dark eyed male replied.

"Whatever. Why'd ya call me anyway? Is somethin' wrong with Luce?"

"No, she's okay, I guess. I called you because I wanted to let you know that I told Lucy about the conversation we had. We decided to invite you to come over now."

"Wait, ya told her? What'd she say?"

"Nothing. She just asked when we are going to tell the others." Gray got up from his seat and walked into the living room, letting himself fall down on the couch.

"And when is that?"

"When she's ready of course, idiot." The older male hissed into his phone.

"Hey now, I'm not an idiot, idiot!" Natsu yelled in return.

"Anyway, you should get here as soon as possible."

"Fine, ice prick. Be there in 20 minutes."

And with that they both hung up and Gray stuffed his phone back into his pocket and got off the couch. He then jogged over to his bedroom and walked in, only to be welcomed by the most wonderful view he had ever seen. There stood Lucy. Almost completely naked. The only things that covered her up were some small lacy panties and the bra that she was just putting on. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went wide, as blood dripped out of his nose.

"KYAA! GRAY! GET OUT!" Her yelling voice snapped him out of his trance and he quickly turned around, as a deep blush dusted his cheeks and he wiped his nose.

"S-Sorry Luce.." He mumbled quietly.

"JUST GET OUT ALREADY, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled again, pointing her finger at the door.

"A-Alright.. sorry again..." He murmured as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

_FUCK._

He knew exactly that she was straight up gorgeous and her body was amazing, but never had he expected _that_. The more he thought about what he had just seen, the harder it got not to go back in there and just take her, right there and then. But he would never do that. He knew she wasn't ready just yet and so he just shook the thoughts off his mind and walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch again.

"I'm not a pervert..." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Yes, he 'lost' his shirt again. "Okay, maybe just a little.. but what's so bad about it.. I have my needs too.." He told himself and nodded his head. Just then he heard someone clear their throat behind him and he slowly turned his head to see Lucy standing there. And oh boy, did she look angry.

"Your needs, huh?" She repeated his words, raising a delicate brow.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Can we just forget that this ever happened please?"

She released a sigh and nodded her head. "But don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Natsu."

"Of course." He responded and nodded his head in return.

Just then they heard someone knock on the door and Gray quickly got up from the couch and walk to the door. "That's probably Natsu." He said and opened the door.

But to his surprise it wasn't his pink haired best friend...

**\- So, I don't quite know how to put this, but do you guys ever get super frustrated over the most stupid things? Because for me it's so frustrating to know that GrayLu will never happen. I don't want to accept the fact that Gray and Juvia are probably going to end up together. I just really don't ship them. I also think that if Juvia wasn't there, Lucy and Gray would actually have a chance. But oh well, I can't change anything now, can I? -**


	5. Chapter 5

Sad Savior

„Finally you're here, flames for br-"

…

…

…

„Greetings, Mister Fullbuster."

There was no flame brain. No typical wide grin. No familiar pink hair.

In front of Gray stood two policemen.

"Hello, Sir." Gray managed to bring out and bowed his head politely.

Lucy had seen his reaction and wondered what was going on, so she decided to get up and walk up to Gray, leaning against his back to look over his broad shoulder. Gray turned his head to look at her, worry plastered all over the male's features. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was not Natsu on the door.

"Good morning, Miss Heartfilia." One of the officers said and offered Lucy a small smile.

Lucy bowed her head and gave the policemen a quick wave with her hand, though remained behind Gray. "Good morning, Officers.."

"I suppose you remember us from the last time." The smile fell from the man's lips and a serious expression crossed his face.

Gray and Lucy both nodded.

The Officer cleared his throat and nodded in return. "Well, we have a suspect. We need to ask you, Miss Heartfilia, to come with us and tell us if he's the rapist."

Lucy gulped and nodded. "Can Gra- I mean Mister Fullbuster come with me..?" She asked shyly.

"Of course, if it makes you feel better."

"Alright, just give us a second to get dressed." Gray said and when the policeman gave permission, he closed the front door. He then turned around to face Lucy, staring down into her eyes, concern written all over his face. "Are you sure you can do this?"

She gave him a weak smile and stared up at him in return. "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine.."

He released a long sigh and nodded his head. "Alright, if you say so. I guess we should get ready now, shouldn't we?"

_Knock Knock_

"That must be Natsu then." Gray stated and turned back towards the front door, opening it once again.

"What the hell is going on, Ice Princess?" The pink haired male hissed and pointed at the policemen, just when Gray opened the door.

"It is nice to see you too, Natsu." Gray replied bluntly and gestured Natsu to come in, giving the Officers a rather forced smile. Natsu frowned at Gray's behavior and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Jeez, Gray, what's with that attitu-" Just when the pinkette was about to finish his sentence, his eyes landed on Lucy, who had been standing behind Gray all the time. "Lucy." He breathed out.

She simply waved her hand and shot him a genuine smile. "Hey."

He hadn't seen his busty blonde best friend in way too long and it was also the first time after she got... raped. He didn't know what he should do though. Could he hug her? Or would she get scared then? He didn't know. And at the moment he didn't care either, so he just wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his own chest, burying his face in her golden hair and taking in her sweet familiar scent.

She in response, just went wide eyed and tensed in his tight embrace. Gray was the only one, who was allowed to touch her and she didn't know what to do about this. But what shocked her the most was the fact that she felt scared. She knew that Natsu would never ever hurt her in any way, and yet she was so scared.

Gray saw Lucy's reaction and decided to do something about this, so he quickly grabbed Natsu's shoulder and shoved him away from her. Natsu let out a groan of protest and shot glares in Gray's direction. "What's ya fuckin' problem, Ice Prick?! I missed her too!"

Gray only shook his head and looked at Lucy.

Natsu's head whipped to the side, his piercing gaze softening as soon as it landed on Lucy's scared expression. His face went blank and his arms fell limply to his sides. She was visibly shaking.

"Luce, I'm sorry." Natsu stated quietly.

Lucy only shook her head and tugged on Gray's shirt, pulling him closer to herself. The raven haired male wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lucy closed her eyes and immediately calmed down. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the two. And Gray knew how much it hurt his pink haired best friend to see this, for he had been madly in love with the blonde ever since. Just like Gray had been. But he had to do this for Lucy's sake..

"It's fine, Lucy.. We should get ready, you remember?.. The policemen are still waiting.." Gray whispered into Lucy's ear and she only nodded her head and slowly let go of the dark haired man. He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it, before eventually making her way to Gray's bedroom. Gray turned his head to look at Natsu, who was just staring at the empty space, where Lucy had been moments ago.

"Oh man I'm so sorry, I know how much you li-"

"Shut up, Gray. I don't need your stupid sympathy."

"Natsu, listen. Lucy needs us bo-" Gray had raised his hand to place it on his friend's shoulder, but Natsu just slapped it away.

"No, Gray. She needs _you_. Didn't ya see how scared she was? And when you hugged her, she was totally fine."

Gray was at total loss of words. This wasn't the Natsu he knew.

"I guess it's best if I leave you two alone for now." The pinkette stated without any emotion and stormed out of the door, leaving two utterly confused policemen and a speechless Gray.

Just then Lucy joined the scene, walking down the stairs and up to Gray, poking his shoulder to catch his attention. The raven haired male turned his head to look down at the blonde, no single emotion evident on his face.

"Uhm, where's Natsu?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"He.. He left." Gray replied bluntly.

Lucy brows knitted together and she tilted her head to the side. "What? Why?"

"I really don't know.." The older male answered, releasing a deep sigh.

"Uh, okay.. Well... Shall we go to the police station now?"

He nodded his head and they exited the house, regardless of the fact that Gray was still in his pyjamas. But it didn't really bother him anyway.

When they arrived at the police station, Gray and Lucy were asked to enter a room with a big window. On the other side of the glass stood a man. He looked like he was about 25, had short bown hair and was very tall and masculine. All in all one could say he was an attractive young man and he sure didn't look like a rapist.

As soon as Lucy's eyes landed on the man on the other side of the glass, they went wide and her entire body began to tremble. Gray noticed this and quickly took Lucy's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Lucy, is it him?" He asked quietly.

She just nodded her head slowly and continued to stare at the man, who had raped her not too long ago. Gray on the other hand had to suppress the urge to just go into the other room and kill the sick bastard himself. But he couldn't do that now, he might get into some serious trouble and he really didn't need that now. And so he somehow managed to keep his rage in bay.

"So, Miss Heartfilia, is that the man?" One of the Officers asked and walked in front of Lucy, completely blocking her view.

She gave the tall man a quick nod and slowly loosened her grip on Gray's hand.

"Alright then. We are truly grateful for your help." The policeman said, giving the two of them a respectful bow, which they returned immediately. "You can take your leave then Miss Heartfilia, Mister Fullbuster." He added and opened the door for them. Lucy rushed out first, but Gray stopped in the doorway. "What will happen to _him_?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"He will most likely go to jail, Sir." The Officer answered bluntly.

Gray nodded his head and spat out a low "Good.", before he made his way to Lucy and grabbed her hand again, entwining his fingers with hers. He didn't really know why he did that, but it felt right.

Yeah...

_It felt right..._


	6. Chapter 6

Sad Savior

Later that day when the two adults arrived at home, Lucy immediately went to bed to take nap and get some rest.

Gray took the opportunity to do something that he had always loved to do, but sadly didn't really get to do lately, due to the fact that he had to take care of Lucy.

And so he made his way to a room at the end of the second floor and stepped in.

In there were some acoustic as well as electric guitars and an old piano.

Gray loved to make music and sing, even though he would have never admitted that.

He grabbed one of the acoustic guitars and sat down on a spare stool, that stood by the piano. Then he began to play...

"_**Loving can hurt**_

_**Loving can hurt sometimes**_

_**But it's the only thing that I know**_

_**When it gets hard**_

_**You know it can get hard sometimes**_

_**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

_**We keep this love in a photograph**_

_**We make these memories for ourselves**_

_**Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, time's forever frozen still**_

_**So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_

_**Holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet**_

_**You won't ever be alone**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

_**Loving can heal**_

_**Loving can mend your soul and is the only thing that I know, know**_

_**I swear it will get easier**_

_**Remember that with every piece of ya'**_

_**And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

_**Mmmm...**_

_**We keep this love in a photograph**_

_**We made these memories for ourselves**_

_**Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, time's forever frozen still**_

_**So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_

_**Holdin' me closer 'til our eyes meet**_

_**You won't ever be alone**_

_**And if you hurt me, that's ok baby**_

_**Only words bleed**_

_**Inside these pages you just hold me**_

_**And I won't ever let you go**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

_**Wait for me to come home **_

_**Oh, you can fit me**_

_**Inside the necklace you bought when you where sixteen**_

_**Next to your heartbeat where I should be**_

_**Keep it deep within your soul**_

_**And if you hurt me, well that's ok baby**_

_**Only words bleed**_

_**Inside these pages you just hold me**_

_**And I won't ever let you go**_

_**When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me**_

_**Under the lamppost back on sixth street**_

_**Hearing you whisper through the phone**_

_**Wait for me to come home..."**_

"Wow..." A quiet voice could be heard from the door.

Gray's eyes went wide and he lifted his head to look at the person standing in the doorway."Lucy.."

He managed to bring out, as his cheeks grew crimson red.

"I didn't know that you were so good at singing." The blonde simply replied and started to walk closer.

Gray only turned his head away in shame and shrugged.

"Can I sing with you?" Lucy asked kindly and shot Gray a warm smile.

In turn, the male's head whipped up to look at her in surprise. "What..?"

"Let's sing together." The young woman replied calmly and knelt down in front of him.

Finally getting his thoughts together, Gray slowly nodded his head and looked down at his guitar.

"Which song?"

"'This'"

"Alright..." Gray mumbled and got ready to start playing his guitar. He nodded his head and immediately the gentle sound of the guitar filled the room.

Lucy took a deep breath.

They both closed their eyes.

"_**This is the start of something beautiful**__**  
This is the start of something new**_

_****__**You are the one that makes me loose it all**__**  
**__**You are the start of something new, ooh**__****_

_**And I throw it all away**__**  
**__**Watch you fall into my arms again**_

_****__**And I throw it all away**__**  
**__**Watch you fall, now**__****_

_**You are the earth that I will stand on**__**  
**__**You are the words that I will sing**__****_

_**And I've thrown it all away**__**  
**__**Watched you fall into his arms again**_

_****__**And I've thrown it all away**__**  
**__**Watched you fall, now**__****_

_**And take me back**__**  
**__**Take me home**_

_****__**Watch me fall, down to earth**__**  
**__**Take me back, for**__****_

_**This is start of something beautiful**__**  
**__**You are the start of something new..."**_

When they were finished, Gray's eyes remained closed a little longer, until he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around his torso and pull him into hug.

"Thank you, Gray... for everything..." Lucy mumbled into Gray's broad chest and tightened her grasp on him.

The raven haired male couldn't help but encircle the blonde's body in his arms and press her to his chest.

A comforting silence filled the room, until...

…

"I think I love you..."

**\- Sooo, hi there peeps. I just wanted to say that I used the songs "Photograph and "This" by Ed Sheeran. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to write it, even though it's pretty short. Thanks for reading/reviewing etc.. See ya'll soon!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that this chapter includes slightly sexual interactions, so be warned! Nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!-**

Sad Savior

_"I think I love you..."_

His eyes went wide and his whole body froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"W-What?" He asked in utter disbelief, fearing that he had just gotten her wrong.

"I said, I think I love you, Gray..." The blonde mumbled in response, gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly.

_So it was right. She really said that..._

Gray pulled back from their hug and stared down into her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown orbs were drowning in a pool of tears. Tears, that made her eyes shimmer even brighter than usual.

The raven haired male then slammed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

_Her lips are so soft..._

Lucy was stunned at first, but didn't hesitate to return the intense kiss. She knew, that Gray found it easier to express his feelings through actions, not words. She knew, that this was his way of saying 'I love you too'.

Their kiss intensified, when Gray gently pushed her down to the floor, caging her in between his muscular arms.

Lucy, in response to his actions, released a light whimper and bit his bottom lip. Gray took this as an invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every bit of it.

The blonde wrapped her legs around the older male's waist, while he started to trail hot kisses down her jaw and slipped a hand beneath her shirt, sliding over her flat stomach and smooth skin.

He stopped to kiss her and looked up at her, wanting to see if she was okay with this. She just nodded her head and he continued to plant kisses along the side of her neck, as his hand wandered a little higher, brushing against the underside of her perfectly round breast. She let out a quite moan and arched her back, leaning into his touch, which only drove him crazier.

Lucy's hands then searched for the buttons of his shirt and slowly started to open them, revealing his perfectly toned torso. Her fingers trailed over his skin lightly and he couldn't help but shiver under the small sensation, as his hands slipped into her bra and started to fondle with her soft bust.

"Gray, I want y-"

But before Lucy could finish what she was about to say, the door slammed open and there stood Natsu.

"Oi, Gray! The front door was open and so I thought- WHAT THE FUCK, FULLBUSTER?!" The pink haired pyro yelled and blew a kick right into his best friend's face, sending him flying.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy gasped and quickly sat up, staring at Gray, who was now laying on the floor.

"DON'T YA THINK SHE'S ALREADY TAKEN ENOUGH?!" Natsu yelled and pulled Gray up by his collar, blowing a few more punches into the male's face.

Gray just groaned in pain and felt his mouth fill with blood from his lip, that was split up from Natsu's punches.

"Natsu! Stop! He didn't do anything!" Lucy screamed, trying to stop Natsu from beating Gray up even more.

The pinkette looked back at Lucy. "'DIDN'T DO ANYTHING'?! LUCE, HE WAS-"

"I asked him to! I wanted him to! He didn't do anything, without making sure, that I was alright with it!" Lucy argued back, tears threatening to fall.

Natsu's face went blank and he let go of his best friend's body. "What..?"

"_I_ was the one, who started this, not him!" Lucy exclaimed and crawled over to Gray.

"Y-You..?" Natsu's gaze landed on the floor and he let his arms fall to his sides limply. "O-Oh, I see then... Sorry, I'll leave you two alone now..." He whispered and made his way to the door.

"Natsu, I-" But before Lucy could end her sentence, Natsu slammed the door shut.

Lucy continued to stare at the door for a little longer, before turning her head down to look at Gray. "A-Are you okay?"

The black haired male held himself up on his elbows and wiped his bleeding lip. "Yeah, I'm fine.." He replied, his voice hoarse.

The blonde wrapped an arm around him and carefully pulled him up to stand on his feet.

"He sure got me good.." Gray uttered, letting out a bitter laugh.

Lucy's lips curled up into a sympathetic smile, as they began to walk out of the room.

"Y-Yeah, it's Natsu after all..." She replied quietly, staring down at the floor as they walked.

"Thanks for saving me there, I owe you one.." The older male said and freed himself from the girl's embrace.

"Are you sure you can walk?" She asked, concern lacing her angelic voice.

"Yeah, I've had worse." He reponded and scratched the back of his head. "I think I'm just gonna go take a shower and treat my wounds, okay?"

"I can take care of them, if you want! It kind of is my fault, after all.." The blonde said and shot him an apologetic smile.

A wide grin formed on his lips and he nodded his head, shrugging. "Sure, how could I not want you to take care of me."

Then the two of them entered the living room and Gray sat down on the couch. "You know where the first aid kit is, I guess?"

"Yupp, just wait here, I'll be right back." She called, as she rushed off into the bathroom to get said kit.

In the meantime, Gray wiped his lip again to check, if it was still bleeding. And indeed, it was. "Damn Natsu..." He murmured under his breath.

His thoughts then driffted off to what they were doing before Natsu interrupted. Just thinking about the way her generous bust and smooth skin felt made it hard for him not to go after her and continue where they had stopped. And dear Mavis, her lips tasted like heaven...

"Uhh, Gray, did Natsu hit your nose too?" A concerned Lucy asked, ripping Gray out of his thoughts.

He blinked a few times and wiped his nose only to see blood on the back of his hand. "Oh, no, I was just thinking about what we were doing, before that pink haired moron bursted in.."

Hearing what he just said, Lucy's whole face went red like a tomato and she looked away shyly. "O-Oh..."

Gray just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "So, are you gonna treat my wounds now, or..?"

Lucy's head snapped back to face him and she hesitantly nodded her head. "Sure.." She then sat down next to him and began to clean the wounds. He would occasionally flinch from the pain, but all in all they got through pretty fast and once Gray's wounds were treated, Lucy stood up and dusted her hands off.

"Aaand, we're done. Do you feel better..?" She asked, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied and bowed his head.

"Alright, I guess I'm going to-" Lucy was just about to turn around and leave, when Gray grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You said you were gonna take care of me.." He whispered into her ear and trailed his hands along her curvy sides. This made her shiver and sent chills down her spine.

"B-But I did..." She mumbled quietly.

"I wasn't talking about my wounds, Lucy..." He growled and placed a few soft kisses on the back of her neck.

Again Lucy bushed deeply and she slowly turned her head to the side to look at Gray, who was now nuzzling her neck affectionately. "G-Gray.."

"Don't you want to continue?" The dark haired male whispered.

Lucy remained silent for a moment, then turned around in Gray's grasp and gently laid her lips on his. She wanted this as much as he did, after all...

He returned the sweet kiss and took the opportunity to lay down on the couch, pulling her along. Again his hand made its way beneath her shirt and into her bra, while her hands worked on his belt bluckle.

And finally Lucy was able to complete the sentence, she had wanted to say all this time.

"Gray, I want you..."

...


End file.
